tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Wraith, Bad Wraith
Log Title: Good Wraith, Bad Wraith Characters: Delusion, Stardrive Location: South Pole - Cybertron Date: November 12, 2019 TP: Dire Wraith TP Summary: Delusion outsources torture. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:34:42 on Tuesday, 12 November 2019.' Stardrive is outside the village, kneeling down near where the Portal had bene and is quietly talking with Cy as she seems to be examining something near it. Delusion returns to the area, flying over in jet mode before transforming and landing. She notes Stardrive's activity and strolls in that diretion. Stardrive seems to be testing something on a smll scanner in her hand, briefly looking up as she hears Delusion's approach before going back to work on the scanner. Meanwhile Cy flows thruogh Stardrive's chest and reappears on hre shoulder as she looks to the Dominicon, "Your prisoner.. where are you keeping it?" Delusion ahs. "Close by, with a small forcefield to contain it. Did you wish to see it now?" Stardrive frowns a bit as she whispers something to Cy before she stands up and keeps looking off away from the village, Cy sighing a bit, "So you did move it away from here then?" Delusion nods. "Not too far- I didn't wish to risk it contaminating some other location. I certainly didn't want to take it to a population center." Stardrive has another quick conversation before she waves in a direction away from the portal almost opposite of the village, Cy twitches a bit "Then we may have a problem. There is a trail of their essence moving away from hee.. away from the battle." Delusion ohs? "Some of them did try to get away. I hunted the strays for a while. You think there could be some I missed?" Stardrive turns a bit as she observes the battle again, her optics shifting colors for a few seconds before she shakes her head, her words coming slowly as Cy translates, "These scents are fainter then those at the battle... and are going almost all going away from it." A low growl escapes the Femme before she finishes, "If Mistress had not fainted from crossing over using so much energy she may have caught the scents quicker. They try to send scouts out early if they can manage to." Delusion ahs. "I'm certainly willing to do a little hunting." Stardrive shakes her head a bit as she looks at Cy on her shoulder, another one of their quick conversations flies before Cy sighs again then nods, "Might.. have enough strenght to do it." The mist creature turns to Delusion, "We are going to try something.. I think I have enough strenght but if I fall short.. she may need taken to a medic." Delusion nods. "Alright." Stardrive flinches a bit as Cy dives back into her body fully and drops to one knee and a hand on the ground, groaning just a bit before she stands back up.. but as she stands she changes, her armor flowing as it seems to expand and Stardrive goes through a rather drastic change, her size almost doubling in size.. with the flow of the mist growing and appearing most often through hre joints, before Cy's voice carries from somewhere, "Ow... that.. hurts. So.. close to empty.." Delusion hmms. "Would you want to visit the prisoner first? I doubt any further interrogation would take long, and I did say you could eat him when we're done." Stardrive chuckles softly and Cy's voice carries the same soft laughter, "We will drain him.. Not eat him. That is why THEY do." Her voice is a bit deeper as Stardrive shakes her head a bit as she tries to clear it a bit, "But yes... let us see what this creature knows.." Her hands clench and unclench as she tries to loosen them. Delusion nods and leads the way to a small shelter improvised from scrap. She pulls away a door that's more of a covering, revealing a small forcefield around an injured wraith. "Here we are." She crouches down, looking over the prisoner. "Still alive." Stardrive follows along behind Delusion, her feet crunching thorugh the snow before stopping behind her and peering over her shoulder a bit, Cy throwing out a comment, "A shock trooper.. throw-away cannon fodder." She walks around the forcefield slowly, her fingers flexing and with each flex a green mist forms and disappears and drawing the injured DW's eyes to her fingers a shudder running thorugh it as it growls out, "Traitor. Preying on your own kind." Stardrive leans down and traces a misty claw across the forcefield, Cy's voice soft but clear, "Ask your questions, it will answer, or it will suffer." Delusion nods. She looks at the creature. "Your leader was killed. Were there others who could open such a portal?" Stardrive chuckles softly as the creature turns its head towards Delusion and spits something at her.. but the forcefield stops whatever it is, "I do not answer to food." Stardrive growls something that gets relayed, "Who controls the forcefield?" Delusion smirks. "I have the controls to the emitter. It's rather obnoxiously large." She steps to the side of the shack and waves to the back half, where the emitter presumably is. "Crude work. It's basically a shield emitter that makes a bubble rather than anything personalized." Stardrive closes her optics for a second, whispering something quietly to herself or to Cy.. and the mist flows around her hand and flows outwards to form a scythe made from the rainbow-like mist that dances along her form, "Lower it." The Dire Wraith scampers as best as it can under the shield and tries to get as far from Stardrive as she can, "How.. how did you get /that/!?!" Delusion pulls out a control, stepping back as she does to be out of grabbing range. She keys in the command to turn off the mini-shield. Stardrive moves quickly, the scythe swinging down quickly and pinning the Wraith to the ground through it's chest... but the scream that tears from it shows it is still alive, Cy's sing-song voice carrying through even the scream, "The only food here is you... and the longer you defy her questions, the more painful your death will be." A evil smirk curls her lips, "Mistress really wishes tyo make you suffer while I only wish to feed. Make your choice. Answer or suffer." Delusion arches an optic ridge. A one person good cop, bad cop routine. "So. Who else can summon such a portal here?" Stardrive twists her scythe just a bit, grinding it in a bit and drawing out another scream before she stops and looks up, Cy's response, "Oops. Our bad." The Dire Wraith whimpers just a bit before it mutters out, "Only.. the strongest of us. Only the ones who beare special weapons.." It's gaze drifts to the scythe for a moment before clenching shut as it tries to ignore the pain. Delusion nods. "How many?" The Wraith growls out, "Hunderds.. we are strong and we are endles..." And gets cut off as the scythe gets bounced and Cy speaks, "A dozen at most.. we horded out strengths. And killed those who might challenge us." Delusion nods. "Still an annoyingly large number," she comments. "Was this invasion planned, or did you stumble across our world by accident?" Stardrive shakes her head as Cy answers "A dozen scattered across the universes. But Vekk was unusually strong even among us." A twist of the scythe draws another scream though tbis one is closer to a moan then a scream at this point, "Answer her, Food." The Wraith squirms and shakes it's head as it whimpers a bit, "Do.. don't know. We go where he points. He promised food that would make us all strong." Delusion nods. "Was your attack the only group attempting to come this way?" Stardrive now just seems to be torturing him as the scythe moves back and forth in bigger waves as it growls in pain, "There was... hundreds of us." Delusion gives him a feral smile. "There were.. and not all of them made it through. But that doesn't tell me if another captain is on the way." Stardrive pulls her scythe back and stomps down, pressing the Wraith firming into the ground and draws out another long groan from it. Cy's words carry over the groan, "Doudtful. Making that portal weakened him greatly, a risk he would not take if anyone else was close by. And they all bear his markings so they were not from other factions." A smirk curls Stardrive's lips as she speaks slowly, lettinhg Cy translate, "There is little they can feed upon there anymore other then each other." The trapped one crys out in pain before it speaks, "No others.. known knew." A pause, "Some.. some mighjt tell overs when he doesnt return.." Delusion shakes her head. "What a pain in the aft," she comments. "But I do believe we're done, here." She smiles at Stardrive. "You can have him." Stardrive smiles just a bit.. then strikes downwards with her hand, the scythe changing into a misty claw around hre hand as she drives it into the Wraith's chest, muttering something Cy does not translater. As the Wraith screams at a new level of pain it is clearly seen a flow of sick-looking mist coming from it's chest and melding into the claw. It only takes a few seconds before there is a dried up husk left, to which Stardrive drives her foot down and it bursts into dust that scatters on what little wind there is as Cy finally mutters, "May your Soul suffer for Eternity." Delusion arches an optic ridge. Wasn't that interesting? "Feel better?" she asks Stardrive and Cyrilla. Stardrive looks at the parting dust before she looks up and returns her attention to Delusion, Cy's usual translation following quickly as Stardrive answers, "No.. not till they are all gone. And there are still some out on your world, we can feel them more strongly... at least two that we can sense. Delusion ahs. "Then it's time to hunt." She gives a feral grin. "Are we stalking on foot?" Stardrive streches a bit, that flow of mist stronger now though only really peeks out at her joints and finally Cy's head peeks up from her shoulder, much bigger now, "Do you wish them to know we are coming? Mistress' flying form is.. somewhat large." Delusion shrugs. "My own flight mode is quite fast. It's unlikely they'll be able to get away." Stardrive smirks just a bit as she starts to walk out of the hut, Cy hangs her head a bit, "Had to say it that way didn't you? Mistress enjoys speed and has used it to outrun and out meanuver our enemies." As soon as she is outside she gets a small distance away from the hut before she floats into the air and transforms, turing into a rather massive disk-like shape. Cy's voice comes from random spots on the ship, "And... she now wishes to know if you care to see who can run them down first. If your up for it." Delusion laughs. "Well, then! Let us hunt!" And she transforms to her jet mode. While she doesn't have the ability to sense the wraiths themselves, she can easily trace signs of passage in either form. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. Log session ending at 16:23:43 on Tuesday, 12 November 2019.